Backstabber
by Sybila M
Summary: Harry is a rockstar. Draco is the lyrist. This is a songfic and is sort of HD. Complete


Author note: OK yet another song fic. I like song fics, if you don't than you may want to read something else and not waste your time reading this. This is H/D and is kind of sad. There will be language. I don't own the song or the characters. Harry Potter belongs to JKR. The song is called Backstabber and belongs to the Dresden dolls. The stuff that goes the whole way across the screen is what Draco is saying to us. The lyrics are what he wishes he could say to Harry.

the record goes from blue to gold  
so thank you for all your help  
I know you want to jump around  
but try to contain yourself  
you always struck me as the type to take it lightly  
but now you're gonna have to shut your mouth or fight me…

I watch Harry, the Golden Boy, the Rock Star, the one person who trusts me. He has achieved a dream without the help of his name. I never thought he'd be so happy over something like this.

Backstabber, backstabber….

He forgets about me. He goes on the radio and talks about the creative process. He never even mentions me. I ask him about it and he just says, "That's life baby." I walk out on him.

you're all alone you're all over  
the popular magazines will never care what do you care  
you're down with the Japanese  
but you've got no right to sit there saying I abuse it  
when you only sleep with girls who say they like your music

He tells me I don't understand. That is tough. We broke up long before he lost his popularity. I never cared about it anyway. I cared about him not the fame, not the money.

Backstabber backstabber backstabber backstabber backstabber backstabber backstabber backstabber

I can't believe he did that to me. It makes me sick. I really did love him and he stabbed me in the back. I know it wouldn't hurt so much if I hadn't loved him like I did.

Backstabber! Hope grabber!  
Greedy little fit haver!  
God, I feel for you, fool…..  
Shit lover! Off brusher!  
Jaded bitter joy crusher!  
Failure has made you so cruel….

He is drunk again. And I got a black eye from it too. He told me he loved me and that he was sorry. The minute I go back to him this happens. He was lying in a bed with to girls and when I saw this I walked away crying. He tried to stop me but I said no and he hit me.

Rotten to the core  
rotten to the core

He is horrible I hate him. I should have never helped him. It is just like before. He just gets my hopes up and then hurts me. I never should have trusted him. All the Slytherns told me that. They told me that the Golden Boy would never love me.

Rotten like a crackwhore  
backing out out the backdoor  
show us what you're good for  
stick it to the noise board  
come on join the bloodsport  
show us some support, still  
working at the drugstore  
is it because you're A FUCKING

Why don't I just leave? It would be for the best. I could go back to the Manor. I could get back old friends. Maybe I'd be forgiven for falling for a…

backstabber! Hope grabber!  
Greedy little fit haver!  
God, I feel for you, fool…..  
Shit lover! Off brusher!  
Jaded bitter joy crusher!  
Failure has made you so cruel….

I'm still his lyrist. I mean I do need a job. I have money sure but I can't pull away. I wish I'd never fallen in love. It only hurt me. I wonder if the wounds will ever heal.

So don't tell me what to write  
and don't tell me that I'm wrong……  
and don't tell me not to reference my songs within my songs

My songs have deep meaning. It's really too bad he can't see that. They are about him and about me. He just wants me to write what sells. I won't let him do that to me. These songs need to be heard and maybe one day he'll see why.

So here we go the open road  
is covered with taco stands  
and you can stop we'll drop you off  
and write to you when we land

We are on tour. He asks me if I can make it stop for him. I'd be willing to let him stop. I'd be willing to give him a lot. Maybe if I let him stop the band and I would show the world what these songs are about and I'd get the credit for once.

Backstabber backstabber backstabber backstabber backstabber backstabber backstabber backstabber

He left last night after trashing our room. Yes, our room. He asked me to share with him. Once again he hurts me. I'll pay for the damages. It's not the money that hurts. It's the fact that it was him who did this to me.

Backstabber! Backstabber! Backstabber! Hope grabber! Greedy fucking fit haver! BACKSTABBER!

He's dead. A dark lord couldn't kill him but his stupidity did. He was drunk and was speeding down the road. I can't believe that he's dead, that all his power didn't help him at all. He died the way he once thought his parents did. I think maybe he wanted to die. But it really hurts you know. He didn't even say goodbye and only last night he told me he loved me. I didn't say it back. But as I woke this morning I was going to, but he was gone.


End file.
